


What Friends Are For (Leo Valdez x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [38]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Romance, Other, Sad Leo Valdez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Leo obviously needs a reminder of just how important he is.





	What Friends Are For (Leo Valdez x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak any Spanish and used Google Translate for the Spanish present. If you do know Spanish, please feel free to correct me!

You huffed and crossed your arms as you glared at Leo. He was sitting across from you with a sheepish smile. He was covered in ash, dirt, oil, and burn marks. You had just pulled Leo away from working in the boiler room, where he had been for 10 hours straight. You had sat him down in the living room of the Argo II, but you struggled to find the words that would describe just how done you were with him.

You sighed and noticed Leo flinch. You stared straight at him and asked, "Why do you do this to yourself?" Leo shrugged, sheepish smile falling off his face now that he realized you were seriously upset. "You are going to seriously hurt yourself Leo!"

"I'm sorry,  _m_ _i corazón,"_ Leo apologized.

"You still didn't answer my question," you reminded him. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Leo shrugged, a bit uncomfortable. "It's the least I can do to help out. I'm not a good fighter, but I can fix stuff." You stared at him for a second. Leo fidgeted in his seat as you looked at you. "(Y/N)?"

You spoke slowly, "I can't decide if you are clinically insane or incredibly stupid."

"What?"

You stood up and moved to sit next to him on the couch. Leo watched you warily as you grabbed his hand, uncaring of the grim covering it. "Leo," you began quietly, "how can you not see  _how_ _important_ you are to all of us? To me?"

"But," Leo began in protest. You swiftly cut him off.

"No," you sternly stated. "No buts. You are one of the most important people on this ship. Without you, all of this wouldn't have been possible."

Leo was, for once, silent as you finished talking. You frowned, worried. You opened your mouth to say something when you saw his shoulders begin to shake. You gasped in surprise when you saw Leo's face; watery eyes and tears beginning to trek down his face.

"Leo?" you asked tentatively. He looked at you with a sad smile before more tears began to fall. You quickly pulled him into a hug. He hugged back tightly as you felt your shoulder become slightly damp.

You heard him mutter, "Nadie me ha dicho eso nunca. Gracias."

You shushed him and patted his back as he began to shake more. You sat there as he cried, holding him and murmuring reassurances. After a few minutes, you felt him gradually stop shaking and you pulled back to look at him. Tear track were visible and his eyes were red.

"I'm still pretty right?" Leo joked while wiping the remaining tears off with his sleeve. You chuckled a bit before nodding.

"The prettiest."

Leo cheered a bit and you laughed again. You watched him as he tried to clean his face, but his clothes were too dirty to do anything properly. You stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him to the kitchen. You grabbed a rag and got it wet. You gently dabbed the rag on Leo's face, cleaning up the dirt and other grim that was there. It was silent for the most part. Leo occasionally cracking a joke when he felt the need.

When you fished you set the rag down and smiled at Leo. "There," you said, jokingly examining his face, "much prettier."

With another smile, Leo said. "Thanks, I needed that."

You rested a hand o his shoulder with a sincere smile. "We're friends Leo, that's what friends do." You noticed Leo shift a bit, probably uncomfortable with all that has happened. So you said, "You wanna go prank Percy with me?"


End file.
